Not Going Anywhere
by frustratedstudent
Summary: When dinner party conversation takes a downturn and Enjolras ends up on the edge, it's up to Eponine to set the record straight. Modern day E/E obviously.


_A/N: Modern day smut! E/E again, as always. This is set again in the hospital AU verse._

**Not Going Anywhere**

"You lucky fellow. Where did you find _her?" _

Enjolras doesn't particularly like the tone of this question from his inebriated seatmate but he's not about to pick a fight during an important dinner with some fellow lawyers. "We met because of work," he says in a matter of fact tone. There is no need to dignify this with details.

"I can't imagine very many _usual_ situations when a human rights lawyer would cross paths with a surgeon," another one of the guests pipes up before letting out a loud belch that serves to draw the attention of the few other guests who aren't already listening in.

On the other side of the table Eponine rolls her eyes just enough for Enjolras to notice. "I was on duty at Saint Michel Hospital on the day there was a demonstration in the square." She is smiling politely, but the fierce look in her eyes is enough for Enjolras to know that she has the situation covered. "He was in the emergency room with some of the patients when I was called to the scene."

"Beauty, brains, and quite the spunk. You lucky one indeed," Enjolras' seatmate says as he claps the younger lawyer's back. "Good for you that I'm just a few months too late to the party, or you'd have me to contend with," he adds, shooting a leer at Eponine, who is now conversing with another guest.

The glare that serves as Enjolras' reply is enough to silence any further inquiry. '_He can only wish,' _Enjolras notes silently as he takes a sip of water. Of course he should know that Eponine is attractive and spirited enough to hold _everyone's _attention; he certainly is proud of the fact that he can call such a wonderful person his partner. That doesn't mean that he feels at ease when he sees other men's eyes staring at her chest instead of her face, or when he hears them call and whistle lewdly to her whenever they are out in public. He grits his teeth before taking another sip of water and then turning the conversation to something more convivial. He can control his irritation, really.

Yet perhaps he has let on too much in some way or another, for when he catches Eponine's gaze again her lips quirk into a crooked half smile that is both wry and concerned. He is sure that if she was seated next to him, she would have caught his hand under the table by now. She always does that when she figures he's tense, which thankfully doesn't happen that often.

She does catch him again, after dinner just when everyone else is bidding their host goodbye. "Help me into my coat," she whispers as she shoves her heavy black trenchcoat into his hands.

"What for?" he asks even as he shakes out the garment. Eponine is wearing a maroon dress that cinches around her waist and skims over her hips before stopping just above her knees. It is not the first time that Enjolras has seen her wear this particular gown, but he still feels his mouth go dry as he drapes her trenchcoat over her shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned just the way she likes it. He can see also the envious looks his colleagues and even some of their lady friends are giving them, and though some part of him feels gratification at this, he is more resolved to get Eponine away from such attention.

The smile on Eponine's face is triumphant as they finally take their leave of the party and start making their way to his car. It is only when Enjolras is about to open the passenger side door for her that she stops him by grabbing his wrist. "Are you always this jealous when we're out together?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please. The way you were glaring at your seatmate could have bored a hole into the concrete," she drawls. "I was afraid for a moment that you were going to demolish him."

"You should have heard him," Enjolras says furtively even as he manages to get the car door open. He waits for her to get in and buckle up before getting into the driver's seat. "He was being an ass."

She rolls her eyes. "This isn't new to me, Auguste.". Of course she only uses his given name when they are talking of either the serious or the personal. "I'm the only woman in my department at the hospital. I've dealt with far worse; Combeferre, Navet, Joly, and Chetta can tell you as much."

Enjolras grits his teeth again as he turns the key in the ignition and starts the car. He can't bring himself to say anything for a long while, not even when they are already off the highway and driving down the narrower, quieter streets leading to their small apartment. Of course he knows these stories; it's impossible to keep a secret in their band of friends particularly when they are all known to back up each other through thick and thin. '_She can handle it. You have seen that too,' _he reminds himself. She is after all one of the toughest people he's ever met, the last person to get fazed by anything _ad hominem_.

He waits till they are at a red light before speaking again. "It's unfair to you when people look at you in that way. I know you're so much more than just some fantasy or thing to covet."

She nods and squeezes his knee. "You get objectified too, with that face of yours and well, other things."

"You're the one who gets the short end of the stick."

"I don't care what they think."

Enjolras nods as the light turns green and they have to continue driving. It's only five minutes to home from here. "Yet you still asked me to help you with that trench coat?" he asks after a while as he is parking the car in the basement parking lot.

Eponine shrugs a little guiltily. "Some other people needed a point driven home too," she admits.

"What?"

"Before you started scowling, you were smiling. I could see the effect."

He now feels his cheeks grow hot as he catches on to her meaning. The first time this topic came up, she had to take a long time to explain to him the particular effect that his looks had on his admirers. It's been a while since then, but nevertheless the topic is still disconcerting. He pulls the keys out of the ignition before reaching over and clasping both her hands. "I'd always choose you."

She nods before planting a light kiss on his cheek to signify her reply. The warmth of her breath on his skin and the feel of her callused fingers wrapping around his own is what prompts Enjolras to unbuckle his seatbelt and then hers so he can lean in and kiss her properly. Her lips part readily under his as she brings her hands up to his hair, tugging lightly and tangling the strands around her fingers. The feel of her hands on his head is infinitely pleasurable and he now takes control of their kiss easily, letting his tongue glide over hers in a way that has her moaning into his mouth. "Would you?" he asks her in a low voice as they come up for air.

"I live with you, don't I?" she says as she pulls her now dishevelled hair out of her eyes.

"Tell me," he insists as he plants a kiss behind her ear. He knows all too well of her history; after all she had been dating his best friend Combeferre, and there was a point in time too, not too long ago when she was smitten with Marius. It's all in the past, but there are some things he still needs to hear. "Substantiate it."

Her breath catches when he moves his mouth to the corner of hers. "You nerd."

"That's not very endearing."

"I never called anyone else that."

The revelation leaves him stunned; it's something considering the very intellectual circles they move in. "Is that all?"

"I'm not even going to try to outdo you in oratory, so can I just _show_ you instead?" she says as she meets his gaze with a look that is both affectionate and pleading, as if she is trying to get a certain point across to him.

"How?"

"For starters, let's get out of the car before we break something."

He can't help but chuckle at her ever practical line of thought, but he obliges anyway by letting her go and reaching over to open her car door for her. It's only a short walk to the elevator but the meters seem interminable more so when she winds her fingers tightly around his and pulls him along. It's all he can do not to press her up against the far wall of the elevator and kiss her so hard so that she will have no choice but to cling to him. They've been busted by the elevator CCTV way too many times in the past few weeks alone.

This is also why she innocently scoots up to him so that her back is against his chest. He has to catch her fingers as they glide over his belt buckle and dangerously close to where his pants are beginning to grow tight. "Eponine, are you serious?"

She looks up at him with hooded eyes. "Oh wouldn't you want to know?"

He settles for planting a quick and discreet kiss at the back of her neck, delighting in the way her breath catches. It's just as well since the elevator door opens not long after, and he takes her hand more gallantly as they walk quickly to their apartment.

Once they are inside and have closed the door, Enjolras tries to kiss Eponine again, but this time she swats at his hands. "You wait here. I'm just going to take a shower first," she says as she pushes him onto their sofa.

"Are you serious?" he asks again more tersely. His arousal is straining against his clothes, and he sincerely hopes that she remembers just how uncomfortable this is just from the clinical standpoint.

She nods before kissing him lightly. "Just you wait. Get comfortable, read something, just chill out please," she says over her shoulder before she saunters in the bathroom.

Enjolras grits his teeth as he tries to imagine cold showers, paperwork, or just about anything that could take his mind off from Eponine's teasing. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before going to straighten up some of the clutter in their apartment. They've been living together for just a little over a month, but already the place feels warmer and more inviting than most of the other places he's lived in longer. Maybe it's because of the way her books and his papers are heaped up on their coffee table, or how their shared collection of coffee cups makes a colourful line all along the top of their largest bookshelf. Maybe it's because of how her laughter rings so well within these walls. He can feel his previous annoyance dissipating as he sets aside wayward shoes and books, carefully putting each item back in its proper place.

He sets aside an empty shopping bag tossed next to one of Eponine's backpacks, only to end up nearly dropping it when he realizes it's from a lingerie shop. '_It's probably just for work related stuff,' _he reminds himself; he knows of her no-nonsense style when it comes to underwear especially on workdays. Yet Eponine is also unpredictable, and he can't help but have an idea what she might be up to. Before he can mull on this further he hears her step behind him and feels her arms slip around his waist. He can't help but smile when he feels her cheek against his back. "You took a while."

"You needed it too," she says, hugging him tightly for a moment before stepping away and moving so that she is in front of him. She's let down her hair and she's wearing one of her old bathrobes; this particular one leaves her elbows and arms bare, but falls to her ankles. It's definitely not what Enjolras expects her to be wearing now, but it's familiar and comforting, just like the way she takes both of his hands and slips her fingers between his. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he says before bringing up their joined hands so he can press a kiss to her knuckles. "What about you?"

She smiles before letting go of his hands so she can drape her arms around his shoulders and pull him closer for a kiss. He knows now that she too is feeling better so he does not hesitate to kiss her back. He buries one hand in her tresses as she presses her body flush against his so that he can feel every curve of her against him. This almost throws them both off balance so he braces her against the nearest hard surface, which happens to be a wall. She lets out a gasp of surprise before grabbing at his back to kiss him even harder. He can feel her nipples peaking and pebbling as she presses her breasts against his fully clothed chest, and the sensation only makes him growl at the back of his throat. "Are you even wearing anything under this?" he asks.

Eponine licks her now swollen lips. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Enjolras smirks, already guessing what is running through her mind, but this time he is determined to surprise her. "We've got all night," he says before lowering his lips to the hollow of her throat, lingering when he hears her whimpering his name. He makes sure to support her with a hand on her back as he brings the other hand to the folds of her bathrobe, slipping long fingers in to run over the tops of her breasts. His fingertips brush over something silky which he quickly deduces to be whatever new sleepwear she's bought. The way she moans at his touch makes him want to undo the robe and tear off this strange garment, but seeing her shut her eyes with sheer pleasure is enough for him to decide to tease her a little longer.

He lifts her up and rests his hand on her bottom as she brings up her legs to wrap around his hips, just the way she likes to do when urging him on. This time though he thrusts his hips up against hers, rubbing against her core in slow circles to better hit the places that he knows will have her screaming for him. He can feel her robe and his pants growing damp, more so when he tugs at the neckline of her clothes so he can begin pressing kisses over where his hands just were a while ago.

"Oh my...oh!" she cries out when his erection pushes harder against her core, hard enough to make her shudder. She writhes and bucks her hips and Enjolras has to push her more ardently against the wall before he can drop her. "Auguste, please, please..." she gasps as she tightens her grip, a sure sign that she isn't far from reaching the edge.

He chuckles at her keening before nipping at her collarbone even as one of his hands pushes her robe upwards so he can put more pressure on her sex. He can feel the pressure building in his groin even when he does this, but he wills himself to hold back from his climax as he muffles a cry into her shoulder. She moans and shivers at the contact and digs her heels into his back. "You're wearing too many things," she protests.

"For now," he growls in her ear, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her flushed face and swollen lips. She is panting and nearly on the verge of tears, and he knows she can't take much more, so he capitulates by pushing his still clothed hips hard against her entrance even as his fingers flick against her clit. In a matter of moments she shudders and then shrieks, throwing her head back before burying her face under his chin as she rides out her climax. He continues to rub against her till she stops shaking, at which point he cradles her against his chest to keep her from falling to the floor. Her breath is coming out in little mewls and sighs as she keeps her eyes closed, even when Enjolras lifts her chin gently so he can look at her; as far as he's concerned he's never seen anything more beautiful than her face at this moment. "Eponine?"

Her eyes fly open and her dazed gaze meets his. "Am I still alive?"

He chuckles as he rubs her back to soothe her. "That good?"

"Better than good," she whispers before catching his lips in an affectionate kiss that only heightens the fire he feels in his blood. "So, bedroom now?"

"Definitely," he mutters before kissing her cheek. He's not sure how much longer he can stand this either, but he manages to carry her to their bed and set her down at the edge of the mattress. She doesn't let go of him but she pulls him with her as she scoots up towards the pillows. Enjolras kisses her all over her face, ending at last with her lips when they reach the head of the bed. "Good thing you weren't wearing that dress of yours," he quips.

Eponine rolls her eyes as she begins undoing his tie and then pulling off his jacket. "And what about your suit? Look what we did to it."

"I'll just have it washed," he mutters against her cheek as he shrugs off the garment. Nevertheless he'll never be able to look at this particular outfit the same way again. She further demonstrates the point by undoing the buttons of his shirt and placing a heated line of kisses on each inch of skin she uncovers. He is so hard now such that it's almost painful, and he cannot help a groan of relief when she untucks his shirt from his pants and finally unbuckles his belt. He swears when her hands brush against his member as she is pulling down his pants. "Eponine, really..."

"Do you really kiss me with that mouth?" she teases as she continues to caress him.

He grits his teeth to keep from cursing again when she sits up and settles on sitting in his lap. He pulls the robe off her and now he sees that she has on a green negligee that is now quite damp and rumpled thanks to their previous activities. The sight of her in this state is even more maddening, so he kisses her till this time he hears her swear against his lips. "You don't censor yourself either."

"Takes one to know one," she giggles before kissing his sweaty temples.

This otherwise innocuous touch only heightens his desire, and he takes the opportunity to push on her knees, parting her legs so he can settle between them once more, still keeping his arms around her as she sits on him. She keens as she wriggles to get a better feel of him, even as she tries to urge him on with her hands on his hips. It is all he needs to bury himself in her, filling her smoothly in one stroke. Eponine yells out and grips him more tightly such that Enjolras is sure that she's leaving fingernail marks all over his skin. He moves in slow, deliberate strokes in an attempt to stave off his climax, but suddenly her body clenches around him, tearing a groan from his lips. "Eponine, please..."

She gasps as she moves with him, reaching up so that her lips are against his ear "I'm here. I love you...oh you don't know how much."

These words push him over the edge and he moans her name over and over into her neck, more so when she comes again with an even louder cry than before. He feels her collapse in his arms, pushing them down so that he is lying half-propped up by the pillows and she is on top of him. For a long time neither of them says anything, and really there is no need to not while he is holding her while she is tracing the lines of his palms. "Do you get it now?" she asks as she finally meets his gaze.

"Yes," he says. He knows what she said, and the way she is looking at him is enough proof that this is not a heat-of-the-moment thing either. "I'm not going anywhere either."

Her smile brightens before she leans in and nuzzles his neck. "No regrets?"

"Never," he says before kissing her forehead, certain now in the comfort of their shared unspoken truth.


End file.
